percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 7
Stuart's P.O.V. "Come on Jean, let's get out of here." Me and Jean were about to exit, but somehow. Drake was able to move himslef in our way, then for some unknown reason, Jean just seemed to pass out, either from any number of options: #She was exhausted (very unlikely) #She was too drunk (possibly) #She couldn't believe that Drake could do that (Impossible, even for Jean) #She was out of alcohol (the best answer I have). "I'll give you one more chance, but's that's it: Get Out Of Our Way" "This seems like like deja vu but, I said I wasn't going anywhere." At that instant, I knew that whatever sick game Drake had planned, it was huge: Drake snapped at his fingers and right on cue, eight of the bulkiest and ugliest of cycolps walked into the arena. I would have to persoally say that they looked more like ogres with their snot and vomit coloured skin, and the leather and bloodied straps they wore over their bellies. I could have sworn that one of them even had a tuff of hair on top. The crowd began to roar with celebration like they knew they were in for a treat. I looked over towards Drake with his sword unsheathed, and from the looks of it, he was feeling lucky. By the looks of the cyclops/ogres, they seemed to be Drakes personal bodyguards. "Now let's see whether or not you are as strong in battle as many claimed you are". I readied my sword, dropping both the chimera head and my mace, which sank into the ground upon impact. Drake again snapped his fingers and the cyclops charged, their huge, thundering strides were creating vibrations in the earth. I raised my sword, but then noticed the sky go pitch black. The cyclops stopped too and looked up. I followed there eye direction as the moon was hurtling towards us, the greyish round rock began to catch fire as it broke through the atmoshere. I looked up and was slightly afraid of death, until a flash of gold striked its way to the bottom of the rock and it slowly began to ease its way to the ground. I looked across the arena between the cyclops and myself to where the golden figure emrged under the weight of the moon. "Josh?!" Jean cried (or maybe she was having a drunken dream, I dunno). I knew that she was right, it was Josh McLean alright, though I saw how the energy emited from the moon was beeing absorbed into Josh as the colour of his hair and one of his eyes became tainted in silver. I watched as he was struggling to hold it up away from the ground with all his might. He couldn't use any energy from the sun due to the ring of clouds now blocking the sun's rays from our area. He looked up at me, his left eye looked as if silver paint was running over his eye. " . . . S-Stuart, I Can't H-H-Hold It-t!". I saw his arms about to give way as they shook like crazy, while he got smaller and smaller by its weight. I wasted no miniute but I pushed Josh out of the way and gripped the moon under my arms. I felt the weight of the moon wanting to splatter me like a bug on the windsheild. But I began trying to create geo pillars to help take some of the weight, but each time they were crushed as the weight dragged me further and further down. I looked up as saw Josh slightly stagggering, my ears were rigging from the tension that I couldn't hear a word. All I saw was Drake pointing towards Josh with his right hand, and the cyclops charging towards him. Josh seemed sort of dazed from supporting the moon, but he summoned his weapons and defended himself from the cyclops attacks. I quickly turned towards Drake, he was focusing on Jean, then me. I saw him look back at Jean and walked slowly to her passed out body. He seemed to take his time and wave to the audience. I realised that he was going for the kill. I watched as Josh was still trying to fend for himslef, and I had no strength in me to move or even speak. I slowly fell closer to the earth with my legs begging to let them fall. . . hang on! I realised something: I was feeling a tingle run down my right arm, like somehow it was an energy rod. I looked over and I saw the silver aura of the moon running down my right metallic arm. I looked straight towards Drake, I knew this would kill me, but I released my right arm from my grip and yelled as loud as I could. "Hey Drake!" He turned and faced me, while the crowd fell silent. "Eat lunar blast!" and I let out a ray of silver light straight towards Drake, before falling under the weight. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page